A Colder Type Of Love
by tjw242
Summary: When Jack Frost falls into the hands of Pitch Black the Nightmare King, anything could happen to the Winter Spirit... Anything Pitch pleases. (Contains Rape, Torture and psychological horror themes) [A BlackIce Fic]
1. Chapter 1

~1~

****First try at properly writing, reviews would be great but go easy on me!****

'Please Pitch, don't do this,' Jack yelled over the howling wind and sleet which was determined to blow him off of the top of the Seattle monument. It was nighttime, and Jack Frost could barely see the King of Shadows on the other side of the roof. Jack squinted and saw the infernal glow of Pitch's eyes and malicious grin. He was holding a semi-conscious Tooth and had a wicked knife at her throat.

'That's the thing Jack, I don't have to if you simply choose for me not to,'

Pitch didn't have to shout, his voice reached Jack just fine. Jack didn't speak as he tried to comprehend what Pitch was saying. Through the gusting wind, Jack heard the tinkling of one of North's portals, and out popped Bunnymund and North next to him. They were instantly drenched, and only had precious seconds to understand what was happening.

'Jack,' North bellowed, 'we came as soon as we got your message!'

North's familiar accent instilled a little hope in Jack, but it was soon squashed when Pitch started moving toward the ledge. If Tooth fell, she wouldn't be able to fly since Jack had accidentally frozen her wings in the initial fight, which was what caused her to pass out.

'It's your choice Jack,' Pitch said. His voice was different to when the Guardians usually ran into him; Jack could tell he was planning something. Perhaps he'd already won.

Jack was snapped back to reality as Pitch let Tooth go, but she was caught by tendrils of dark sand that carried her well over the edge of safety.

'Chose quickly, Jack, or your friend will have to pay,' Pitch simply stared at Jack, a lop-sided half-smile on his shadowed face.

'Wind!' Jack roared, 'Cut it out!'

The storm died down around them in a second, but kept on raging outside the protective bubble.

'What do you want?' Jack said, full of steel. Pitch smiled like something out of one of Jack's nightmares.

'You, Jack,' Pitch said.

'No!' North and Bunny yelled, but Jack had other plans.

'Alright, I… I'll go with you,' Jack said, hardly believing the words out of his mouth- he had no clue as to what Pitch was planning. Jack could feel North's horrified expression and Bunny's unbelieving look, but his eyes were focused on Pitch.

No sooner had Jack said the words that Pitch sneered with glee and threw the knife at the tendrils, severing the magical connection. As the sand disappeared and fell to the Earth, Jack saw the knife had sunk deep into Tooth's side, jolting her from unconsciousness. She looked into his eyes for a second.

'Ja…'

And plummeted downwards.

'No!' Jack shouted, and with the full force of the storm outside, he launched himself towards Pitch, rushing past him to catch Tooth. But, just as he flew past Pitch, he felt the Nightmare King's cold embrace, and the last image to reach Jack's eyes before he passed blacked out was Tooth's terrified expression as she fell to the earth.


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

When Jack woke up, his first thought was the hope that one of the Guardians had reached Tooth in time. She had always been kind to him, and it was his fault she was in so deep.

Blinking in consciousness, Jack examined his surroundings. He was in a small cell, the walls make of what felt like black sandstone. He had an iron cuff around his ankle, but it wasn't tethered to anything. His staff was nowhere to be seen, and neither were his friends. He stood up and saw a door-sized opening in front of him. Pitch was sure to be through there- maybe he would give him his staff?

_What?! Why was he thinking like that? If Pitch wouldn't give him his staff, he would take it and leave. He would leave anyway- he belonged with the Guardians._

Jack walked cautiously through the dark halls, the ground rough on his bare feet. He could hear the cries of NightMares far off, but Jack didn't run into them. He found Pitch instead.

P POV

The staff was a funny thing. Upon holding it, Pitch sensed the stick had no magic whatsoever. It was simply a conduit for Jack. For the immense power that resided within the small boy standing in front of him.

As soon as the NightMares told him Jack was awake, Pitch revised his reasons for taking the Winter Spirit. Of course there was the fact that he was a key player in the future of the Guardians, and he couldn't have Jack ruining his plans. But there was something else, perhaps just Pitch's longing for- humanoid- company. No, there was more than that. With Jack, Pitch was reminded of familiarity.

What Jack didn't know, and could never know, was that Pitch was there. The night the Moon's power pulsed with the energy of the making of a new Immortal- Pitch was watching over Jack in the cold, dark water, studying his idle face and waiting for something to happen. Jack was awoken in the night, leading Pitch to believe Jack would be like him. But, as the Moon summoned Jack to be born again, Pitch let Jack go- Jack was not like him.

From the depths of the dark and the cold, from Pitch's embrace, the boy was brought back, clueless. It took years for Pitch to find Jack again, but by then he had been tainted by the Guardians. What Pitch needed was time to explain that he was looking out for Jack much before the Guardians came along.

No, Jack was not like him, but Pitch would do everything in his power to make it that way.

J POV

Jack had practised what he wanted to say to Pitch while he was walking there, but now that he was in front of the Nightmare King, with Pitch lazily residing in his throne studying Jacks' staff, Jack's confidence disappeared.

'That's… Mine.' he said.

Pitch redirected his attention to Jack. Jack shivered as Pitch slowly put his staff at the foot of his throne, and stalked toward him. Jack looked up at Pitch's looming figure as he lightly held Jack's chin.

'Jack, how was your sleep?' Pitch asked.

Jack was called back to reality.

'You killed Tooth!' he said, stepping back from Pitch, 'you have to release me, they'll need me,' Jack said, pulling the helpless act, 'please.'

Pitch's expression was a mix of sadness and amusement.

'Now Jack, what makes you think I'd want to do that?' He asked. Jack backed up as far as he could.

'What makes you think I would _ever_ do that?'


	3. Chapter 3

~3~

****Let's spice things up a little (i.e. if you can't handle rape, leave now) ;) Also, reviews would be appreciated ****_and _****yes, a longer chapter, are y'all happy?****

Jack dropped the act. Before Pitch could realise, Jack ducked out from Pitch's leering shadow and ran for his staff. He reached the foot of Pitch's throne just in time to see his staff sink into the black sand floor, which had temporarily softened. He gasped in disbelief and felt Pitch's presence just behind him.

'You won't be leaving here just yet, Jack,' Pitch whispered. Jack slowly turned around to meet Pitch's gaze. He could bide his time in this hellhole, and as soon as he could get a message to the Guardians, they would rescue him.

'Don't you see Jack? We both belong down here- the cold and the dark, we were _made _to be together.'

At Jack's horrified expression, Pitch added: 'You'll come to realise that in time.'

As Jack tried to think of a plan, or at least something to say to distract Pitch, dark tendrils of corrupted dream sand snaked their way up Jack's wrists and ankles. Jack noticed the trickery just as the bonds tightened against him and pulled him spread-eagle to the ground.

'It seems like you won't give me a chance to explain, and if you want to speak with actions, I'm fine with that too, Jack,' Pitch purred, walking slowly toward Jack who was now struggling against his bonds.

'You'd better let me go before you do anything stupid, Pitch, or I swear on the Guardians you'll regret it.' Jack growled.

'The Guardians?!' Pitch laughed, getting to his knees and leaning close over Jack, 'the Guardians are a joke; you know you never belonged to them, and you never will Jack!'

'You're wrong, Pitch- I was always meant to be a Guardian,' Jack said, trying to keep his resolve.

'Even if you did, Jack, you've consecutively killed two of them. How do you think Mr. North and the overgrown fur ball will react to your homecoming?'

'I… They'd-'

'You see, Jack? Even you have doubts- _I _know you belong here, but you're seemingly hard to convince,' Jack then noticed Pitch rubbing lightly against his crotch, 'Let me show you how it would be worth your while,' Pitch whispered in Jack's ear.

'_Pitch,_' Jack growled, but the Nightmare King wasn't listening. Pitch slipped his cold hands up Jack's hoodie, feeling Jack's muscles as he went.

'Pitch, I swear… sto-' Jack's words were cut off as Pitch leaned up and pressed his lips to Jack's. The Winter Spirit was stunned for a moment, then tried to pull away as Pitch's tongue forced itself into his mouth, feeling around. The thoughts whirling around in Jack's head as Pitch kissed him along with the sensations Pitch's still-roaming hands were giving him was too much. Jack tore away from the kiss and his body tensed at once, leaving streaks of frost and shards of ice covering the floor, but the force of Winter did nothing to his bonds. Pitch chuckled.

'Impressive, but once I'm through with you, you won't pull away from a kiss like that again.' He said to Jack while his clothes disappeared to smoke. Jack began to breathe faster, praying that North and Bunny could help him.

'Nobody's coming to help you, Jack,' Pitch mocked in a deranged sing-song tone. Jack's breathing increased once again as Pitch pulled Jack's pants down and began to fondle his already-hardening cock. Jack shut his eyes, determined to convince himself that this wasn't happening. Those same eyes shot open as he felt Pitch's lips close around his cock, and Jack found himself responding to Pitch's movements. Jack couldn't protest anymore, because he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would give Pitch the satisfaction of moaning. Just as he approached the verge of cumming, Pitch released his cock, and Jack tried not to say anything; afraid of what could come out of his own mouth.

Pitch worked his way back up to Jack's face, planting kisses on his stomach and chest along the way. Pitch lightly bit the sensitive skin of Jack's neck, and as Jack exhaled, his breath came out rugged. Pitch came in for another long, deep kiss, and while Jack tried to comprehend the situation, Pitch was in the clear memory of seeing Jack for the first time. Pitch was trying to be a bit gentle, Jack observed, so he unknowingly relaxed. In that millisecond, Pitch thrust his thumbs in-between Jack's teeth, prying his mouth open.

'We all have to earn our keep here, Jack,' Pitch said, moving his hips up to Jack's mouth, and pushed himself inside. Jack at first tried his hardest to bite the villain's fingers off, but Pitch obviously didn't mind. Pitch was doing all of the moving, and Jack would gag on his cock as Pitch pushed it down his throat. Jack could hear the blood rushing through his ears with every heartbeat, the thought of North and Bunny saving him bouncing around in his mind while he was being violated.

Jack was grateful as Pitch pulled out of his mouth without cumming. Pitch again traced his way down to Jack's waist, leaving a few fingers in Jack's mouth as he did so. Once Pitch reached Jack's cock, he began teasing it with his mouth, and to Jack's relief he removed his fingers from Jack's mouth. But then to Jack's horror, Pitch lightly teased Jack's entrance with his wet fingers. Jack gasped, officially terrified.

'Oh trust me Jack, you'll come to love this part especially,' Pitch purred.

'Trust you?!' Jack breathed, 'I'll trust _you_ when I enjoy _this_.' Jack kept struggling against the concrete-solid cuffs that bound him to the floor.

Pitch pressed a finger slowly into Jack, and Jack involuntarily shuddered with sensation.

'It'll hurt even more if you tense up, Winter Spirit,' Pitch whispered to Jack.

'So you're not trying to hurt me?' Jack could barely manage a whisper.

'Of course not, Jack,' Pitch said, 'but that won't stop me from taking what I want.'

In one fluid motion, Pitch entered Jack, obviously more forcefully than he'd intended. Jack yelled in pain and his back arched up for a moment. More ice crystals spiked around them but Pitch couldn't wait anymore to be gentle. He began thrusting, harder and harder while Jack's face was still a mask of agony. In a few moments, Pitch released deep into Jack, and leaned forward to lay his head on Jack's chest. They both just panted for a few minutes, and it was Pitch who moved first. Probably because _he could_. He stood up and as he walked out of the room, his familiar cloak materialising back onto his shoulders in a swirl of black sand.

'You'll come to like it here Jack, I assure you of that.' And with that, he left the room.

****first try at writing yaoi, what did you guys think? Tell me in the comments below :)****


	4. Chapter 4

~4~

****A bit shorter than normal (sorry!) also, gets a tad graphic****

Jack couldn't tell how long it had been.

When he'd awoken after the first time Pitch raped him, he was back in his initial cell, but this time a thick iron chain bound him to the floor by the cuff around his ankle. He only had about two metres slack, but that was about enough to walk around the cell. The worst part wasn't the size though- it was the darkness. It was so deeply, soul-crushingly dim that Jack was convinced he'd never see the proper light of day again. Of course there was enough light to see in front of you, but it was nothing compared to the surface.

Since Jack didn't know how long it had been, he didn't know whether or not to give up on rescue. Pitch told him to. The dimming spark of hope in him told him not to.

Most of the time Jack just spent sleeping, wishing himself away from the horrors of Pitch's dungeon. Jack was curled up in the smallest ball he could manage when he heard the familiar sound of the sand dissipating from the hidden doorway. Jack felt Pitch walk toward him, take his hand and lift him to his feet. Jack was unsteady standing up, and was secretly relieved when Pitch leaned him against the wall, putting his own body between Jack and the doorway. They began with a tender kiss, which Jack had learned to lean into- it _was_ easiest just to go along with whatever Pitch wanted. Pitch slid his hands down Jack's body as Jack tangled his fingers in Pitch's hair, pulling him closer. The Nightmare King hooked Jack's legs around his waist, and Jack gave that familiar gasp as Pitch entered him. Pitch smiled as Jack bit his lip out of pain, but threw his head back in pleasure. He'd broken the boy, but he didn't care; Jack was so cute when he was in pain.

Pitch pushed harder and harder into Jack, and it was usually just as he was about to blow his load that Pitch would get carried away. Sometimes he would hit Jack, or re-summon the cuffs he used the first time he raped him, or simply grasp him too tight. This time, he wrapped his right hand around Jack's throat, while still using his left to lift the smaller boy off the ground. Pitch leaned in closer to Jack, using his weight to put pressure on Jack's windpipe. Jack struggled for breath as Pitch unloaded into him. Pitch finished with a deep, hard kiss that left Jack breathless. Pitch left, saying he had business.

Pitch was right, Jack didn't know why, but apart from Pitch occasionally hurting him, he'd grown to like it there. Perhaps it was being free of the stress of the Guardians, all those rules and guidelines and expectations. Perhaps Jack was better off on Pitch's side.

Jack's legs failed him and he slid down the wall, landing in his usual position, and curled into a ball to sleep.

G(uardians) POV

The scariest part wasn't knowing whether or not Tooth would wake up, at least they had her. The scariest part was not know where Jack Frost was, and what kind of deranged torture Pitch was inflicting on him. All North did was pace in his office and research for how to find Jack. Bunny could tell North felt responsible for Jack, like he was his son. It made Bunny a little nostalgic, but he had to focus on Tooth right now.

When Tooth fell and Jack flew after her, North and Bunny relaxed, but when Pitch grabbed Jack and the two disappeared into black sand that floated away into the storm, North had a split-second to whistle for the sleigh, which did catch Tooth, but not very well. The hard landing only worsened her wounds, poor thing. North, Bunny and Tooth sped back to the Northern Pole as quickly as possible, where a flock of tooth fairies had already gathered. They swarmed over Tooth, but Bunny swatted them away to lie her down in one of the spare bedrooms. While flying back to the North Pole, Bunny fixed up the knife wound and inspected her wings. Now that they were back inside, Tooth looked deathly pale, but her wings had mainly thawed. Bunny went into North's office where Santa Claus had his head in his hands.

'How could this happen, Bunny? How could _I_ let this happen?' North took a ragged breath. Bunny knew North never cried in front of anyone, but today was leading up to be pretty crappy, and Bunny wouldn't judge.

'It wasn't your fault, mate, I've already checked on Tooth. She's going to be fine, and we all know that Frost kid, he'll get himself out of it just fine,' Bunny cooed, trying to make North feel better about the situation.

'Then why has he not come back yet, Bunny?' North insisted, his accent breaking through. Indeed, it had been several hours, and Bunny felt no winter magic in the air.

'Mate, it's not your faul-'

'It is, Bunny, it is! It is my job to lead the team and make sure everyone gets home safely,' North sighed, 'and I failed.'

Bunny plodded over to North, and lay a furry paw on his shoulder.

'Mate, go get some rest. I'll keep and eye out for Jack.' Bunny said.

North gave him a silent thank you and headed off to bed. As soon as he was out of sight, Bunny sat down, letting the tears fall that had held themselves back all this time. He knew something really terrible had happened to Jack, what other reason would it be that he hadn't returned yet?

_Now, five weeks later, _North ran into the kitchen of the Tooth Fairy Palace, where Tooth had been staying, but Bunny had stuck around to help her get back into the swing of things, and since she was still injured, he would help her get to places and help deliver messages. Tooth was lightly nibbling some seed toast and Bunny was scarfing some cereal, getting milk in his fur.

'I know how to find the Jack Frost!' He exclaimed, shocking Bunny and Tooth with delight.

'It is through dream that we can send a message!' Bunny and Tooth didn't exactly know how to respond to that, but by now they were up for anything.

'Okej,' North panted, 'I'll tell you all how it goes.'

And with that he left back for the North Pole.

Bunny turned to Tooth.

'Do you think he's coming back?' he asked quietly. Tooth didn't say anything. She only looked at bunny with big wet eyes, and silently left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

~5~

****Thanks for reviews!****

Jack hadn't been let out of the cell once yet, except for his initial visit to Pitch's throne room. He would stretch his legs by pacing around the room, but would sit back down once the echo of the chain dragging across the floor became too much. Pitch had just left after using Jack. He winced and his breathing became laboured as he sat down, sliding his back against the cold wall. As Pitch came inside Jack, he'd held his body so tight Jack thought he'd heard something crack. Nonetheless, Jack's insides hurt too much to stay awake for long. He tried to calm his breathing and looked at his ankle. In the minimum light, Jack couldn't tell how bad his ankle looked, but he could definitely feel it.

Jack was shivering, he was unusually cold as he drifted off to sleep. He hadn't dreamt since Pitch brought him back to his lair, but tonight was different. Jack dreamt of the North Pole, which was new and relieving but also slightly worrying. What had happened now to let him have dreams? He faintly heard a voice calling his name.

_'__Jack… Jack!' _

Jack looked around, his dream had transported him to the main foyer of North's headquarters. Suspended in front of him was the huge globe that displayed the worlds' children. Barely any lights were on.

'Jack!' the voice was clearly Russian.

Jack turned around to see none other than North himself. Jack didn't know how to respond, but North was obviously overjoyed.

'Jack! Is it really you?!' he exclaimed. Jack gave a small nod while cradling his arms.

'Oh Jack, you have no idea how worried we've been! Are you all right? Where has Pitch taken you? Do you know what he's planning?'

Jack didn't respond.

'Jack? What happened?' North said, trying to get Jack to meet his eyes.

'I… I don't…' Jack's voice was quicker and cracked as he shifted his feet. The all-too-familiar sound of a chain rattling made both of them look down. Jack had dreamt of himself with the chain still on! It lead to nowhere; it just faded out of existence, but North had clearly seen it.

'Jack…?' North's tone was less joyous now. 'What happened?' he asked again.

Jack sniffed, holding back tears.

'I don't know,' he whispered.

'Jack, where are you? We can come…' North's voice faded in and out.

'I don't know.' Jack repeated.

'Jack? It's…..nection. Ca… ear you? Jack?' North's image faded out completely, along with the image of the North Pole.

Jack awoke to Pitch Black's face close to his. Pitch's big hands were on Jack's shoulders, shaking him awake.

'Jack?! Jack? Oh thank god…' he whispered and hugged Jack tight. Jack felt drowsy and more exhausted than usual, the dream connection had obviously taken a toll.

'You were just shivering and you weren't waking up and I didn't know if…'

Pitch held Jack like that for a long time. When they finally pulled apart, Pitch leaned in for a long kiss, and Jack returned it, feeling Pitch's sharp canines on his lips. Pitch pulled Jack's face back to look deep into his eyes.

'What were you dreaming about?' he asked, brushing away tears Jack didn't know he'd shed.

'I don't remember…' Jack lied. Pitch held Jack's face and looked into his eyes. Where Jack's eyes were once bright and full of fun, now they were dull and blank. Pitch had once told himself that he didn't mind breaking Jack. To him, Jack was like a kite- something beautiful that you wanted to hold on to and you love seeing fly, but as soon as it disappeared behind a cloud you instantly wanted it back.

But there was no cloud here, it was only Pitch who'd destroyed Jack's beauty. Still, that didn't mean he was ready to share his treasure.

'Jack,' Pitch said softly. Jack looked up at Pitch with those eyes of his. 'Don't think you'll be getting out of here by yourself, or with help from the Guardians, either.' Jack looked away from Pitch- _how did he know?_

'Jack,' Pitch said, and Jack met his eye, 'You're. Not. Leaving… Ever.' Pitch growled the last word.

And with that, Pitch turned and left, sealing the door behind him. As quickly as he could, Jack got to his feet and started pounding on the rock-hard entrance until his fists freely bled.

G POV

North had already reported to Tooth and Bunny that it worked, and that when the dream was over, North felt a residual magical signal beckoning him from near Burgess. The three headed for the sleigh (they were out of portal-globes), but when they got there, the yetis reported that the reindeer had fallen ill. North inspected them and came back very worried.

'It was Pitch,' was all he said, brushing black sand off of his hands. Bunny offered to make a rabbit hole, but Tooth insisted on coming and she wouldn't fare well being tossed about in her delicate condition. Instead, they retired to the hot chocolate lounge in the North Pole and sat around, discussing the situation. North poured them all drinks, and Bunny sat down with Tooth, making sure all of her blankets stayed on.

'So North, what exactly did you and Jack talk about?'

'To be honest, Tooth, not much- Jack was not in very good shape and wasn't really up for talking.' North said.

'Frosty not chattin' your ear off? Well that's a new improvement,' Bunny muttered. At his comment, North became very defensive.

'Is not laughing matter, Bunny! Jack can barely speak or move and the dream link would've only harmed him more!'

Now it was Bunny who was speechless. With a cough, Tooth leaned forward and lay a small hand on North's shoulder.

'Please, North, tell me what you spoke about.' She said delicately. North visibly calmed down. For such a hyperactive person, Toothiana had the strangest calming effect on people when she needed to be. Probably good for pulling teeth out. North took a deep breath.

'I called to Jack as soon as I establish connection. It should not have been hard because Jack is a Guardian, but his energy is very low, Tooth. When he appears in front of me, I could barely believe it- I asked if it was really him, and he nodded, which gave me relief. I ask him if he's all right, and if he knows where he is. Jack is very quiet then, he does not answer my question.' Bunny and Tooth saw North's face take on a visibly darker expression.

'Then… Then we see Pitch has Jack chained like animal.' North stops to gather his breath, and out of the corner of Bunny's eye, he saw Tooth cover her mouth with her hand.

'I ask Jack where he is, but he doesn't know and I feel Jack being awoken.'

'By Pitch?' asked Tooth fearfully.

'I don't know for sure, but chances would be yes, Tooth. Depending on what Pitch knows, Jack could either be fine, or in real trouble right now.'

****Things are heating up for the Winter Spirit! See you in the next one!****


	6. Chapter 6

~6~

****I really liked writing this one, hope y'all enjoy reading it :P****

Once again, Jack didn't know how much time had passed since Pitch left him in solitary confinement.

Jack was sleeping in his corner when loud bangs and crashes woke him up. He put his ear to the wall and listened- it was coming from above him. There was some muffled shouting, then silence except for the pounding of footsteps getting louder. Jack huddled into his corner, he didn't know what was going on and felt extremely vulnerable. He gasped as the smoky figure of Pitch materialised in front of him out of shadows.

_'__It's a shame we didn't have more time. I'll see you Winter Spirits soon, Jack Frost.' _Pitch's voice faded away as his smoky form did. When he was alone again, Jack wrapped his arms around his head and shook with fear. There was a dull banging noise and suddenly a beam of light shone into the cell. Jack heard a shout: 'He's in here, I found him!'

A few more hits later and Jack was huddled in the shadow of North.

G POV

God, Jack looked so much worse than in the dream. His hair was matted and face was stained with tears. His nose had been previously bleeding, and his lip and eye were swelled. Jack turned his head a fraction to see North standing there, and did nothing. After everything he'd been through, Jack had no room left for emotions like joy.

_'__O bozhe moy,'_ North cursed, stepping forward to see Jack. As he did, he stepped out of the way of the light that shone down the hallway. Jack let out a small yelp as it hit his eyes and scrambled to get away from the light. The boy's pathetic attempts brought tears to North's eyes.

_What has he done to you? _ North thought.

'Shh, shh, it's okej, it's okej,' he cooed, taking off his large fur coat. North knelt down next to Jack and tried to wrap the coat around him, but was caught frozen as Jack looked into his eyes. Jack's eyes were practically unrecognisable- they were dull and dim, and matched the expression of a startled rabbit- nothing like Jack Frost's eyes. Moving very slowly, North pulled the coat around Jack, and lifted him up. There was no way Jack was walking in his condition. Jack had always been _skinny_, but North was barely lifting anything as he picked up Jack Frost. Jack had become so little, North wondered if Pitch had even fed him.

As he straightened up, he cringed as he heard that same sound of a chain dragging along the ground. North looked to the ground in fear and there it was, a thick iron chain linked to a metal cuff around Jack's ankle that had chafed the skin so much it had started to bleed. North drew one of his swords and cut the chain clean in two. Jack cried out in pain as pressure was applied to his ankle from the chain, and North apologised under his breath. Whether Jack passed out from relief or exhaustion or probably a mixture of both, as North ducked back through the opening he'd beaten through the rock, Jack's head lolled back. Seeing the dark bruises on Jack's throat was the last straw.

North met Tooth and Bunny back in the main room of Pitch's lair and walked toward them without saying a word, tears streaming down his face. At first Tooth didn't think North was holding anything besides his coat, but then she noticed a long chain hanging from one side. She hobbled forward in disbelief and as North passed her and she saw what he was carrying, she instantly burst into tears and had to look away. Bunny rushed forward to console her, but when he saw Jack, he was struck still too.

The kid looked dead.

North ever so gently laid Jack down in the back of the sleigh, whose reindeer had now recovered after four weeks. He climbed in the front and announced that they were leaving. Tooth climbed in first, sitting next to Jack so he wouldn't topple over, and Bunny after her.

And so, _four_ Guardians sped off back to the North Pole.

When they got there, North refused to let anyone touch Jack except him. He carried Jack all the way up to the bedroom which was reserved for the Winter Guardian, and laid him down on the bed. Just looking at him made North cry. He didn't want to even think about what Pitch must've done to him.

For the rest of the week, things were strange and quiet in the Guardians' worlds. North and Bunny had to go back to making their products because they'd lost so much time already. Tooth was nearly full recovered, but she still couldn't use her wings just yet. She was grounded at the North Pole, and devoted her time to cleaning up Jack. She sent one of the yetis for a bowl of warm water and a cloth, and he had one for her in a second. She wiped the blood from Jack's face, and tried to wash out his hair as much as she could without disturbing him. She sobbed as she examined every one of his injuries- his bloodied nose, cut lip, swollen eye; he had at least two ribs broken and the wound on his ankle was terrible. But, the worst were the bruises on his neck. She outright cried when she saw those. Jack obviously didn't have his staff, and all Tooth could imagine was Jack dangling helpless in Pitch's grip. How could he have endured this for _nine weeks?!_

His clothes were in tatters, so she stripped and redressed him- she didn't have a problem with nudity- all she ever wore was feathers.

In the mornings Bunny would drop by, Jack wouldn't speak. In the evenings, North would visit him, Jack wouldn't speak. Throughout the day, Tooth would try to coax him into eating something, but to no avail.

Jack Frost was, as far as anyone could see, gone.

****Wow! Thanks for reading up to here- next chapter is the last, so be prepared! Also, sorry for this one being so sad, I didn't realise it would be like this, but I guess I always wanted it to end like this…**

**Also, reviews make me not hate the world, so help me out! :P ****


	7. Chapter 7- End

~7~

****Ending! Thanks for sticking with me for this story, finishing touch reviews would be great, and I hope y'all like the ending ;) ;) ;)****

Pitch didn't know what to do- he'd grown so used to having his Winter Spirit as his disposal that he couldn't do anything, even frighten children, without having Jack. He paced in his new lair, NightMares whinnying nervously from the shadows. It would be too risky to simply take Jack again from the Guardians, considering how on high alert they were. With a flick of his hand the NightMares rushed through the walls out of the room. He needed time to think. It was obvious Jack didn't belong with the Guardians anymore, not after what Pitch had done to him. Now, Jack was trained for darkness- not light.

But, as much as Pitch tried to push the thought through his head, he didn't want to lock Jack up again. He wanted Jack, but he also wanted Jack to be happy. If Jack was with him, he wouldn't be happy. Jack wasn't happy with the Guardians, either.

_To love is to let go, Nightmare King…_

He dissolved into shadows as he knew what he had to do.

J POV

Nothing made sense anymore. Not that things were making sense in the first place, but Jack thought, that however uneasy, he belonged with the Guardians. Pitch showed him that they worked together better, even if Jack wasn't willing.

After being in darkness so long, Jack didn't know up from down nor left from right. Time passing was a blur. His body ached to move but Jack couldn't gather the will. All he did was lie on his former bed, curled up and stared at the open door. Deep down he knew what he was waiting for, but Pitch could never reach him in here, could he? In a way Jack wished Pitch would take him again, so that he could return to the shadows and forget about the Guardians, but Jack knew that the easy way was rarely the right way, and giving up was not right. He was only ever lost in thought or dark memories, and didn't notice the slightly darker shadow in the corner of the room.

_'__Jack,' _Pitch's voice reverberated throughout the room. Jack sucked in a breath.

'Pitch?' Jack tried to sit up, but his body obviously wasn't ready for it. His ribs screamed and his arms shook as he tried to haul himself into a sitting position. Pitch rushed forward and supported Jack before he knew what he was doing. The second Pitch came within arm-length, Jack reached out and pulled Pitch into a hard kiss. Pitch was obviously caught off guard, and as they kissed he lay Jack back down on the bed so Pitch was leaning over him. When they pulled apart, Jack looked deep into Pitch's amber eyes.

'I…' Jack began, but his voice was out of action, and he couldn't speak properly.

'I know, Jack,' Pitch whispered, 'me too.'

They shared a minute of silence.

'I'm sorry we didn't have longer…' Pitch said wistfully, as if he knew at that moment that Bunnymund was going to walk past the open entrance to Jack's room, and see Pitch leaning over Jack intently. Bunny leaned over the railing of the second floor and called out to North and Tooth for help. The other two Guardians instantly raced to Jack's room. In the split second they had left, Jack tried to say some last words to Pitch, but the Nightmare King simply kissed him gently and tenderly, then dematerialised out of the room. In his place Jack's staff fell to the ground.

Tooth, North and Bunny had made it in time to see the end of Pitch's kiss and his exit. They were standing frozen at the doorway, staring at Jack who was leaning up on the bed. It was the first time he'd moved in a week.

While they were frozen, Jack gingerly swung his legs of the bed and scooped up his staff. Leaning on his old companion heavily, he got to his feet. The Winter Spirit regained his posture and met his friends' gaze.

'I'm leaving.' Was all he said as he hobbled past them, heading for the stairs. The other Guardians didn't know how to respond for a moment. Bunny spoke first.

_'__Were you two jus-'_

'What ever Pitch told you, wherever you're meeting him Jack, it is bad idea.' Said North steadily.

'I'm not meeting Pitch, North, in fact I have no idea where he is.' Jack said coldly.

Jack made his way out to the reindeer launch-ramp and stood at the edge, the Winter wind rushing through his hair and lungs. He turned around, balancing on the tips of his toes on the edge of an abyss. Standing under the cover of the North Pole base was Tooth, Bunny and North, all staring at him intently, as if they were wondering what he was going to do next.

Jack gave them a small smile and let gravity take him over the edge. He saw Tooth rush forward but North stopped her. Yes, Jack was a Guardian, but he wasn't like the others. So what if he worked better with darkness, what else went better with cold?

Jack streamed through the air, and before he crashed into the jagged ice, he summoned the wind and shot back past the reindeer ramp, where the other three Guardians were now standing.

He shot off into the distance, and it was exactly a week before he began making snowstorms, blizzards and snowball fights again, but when he did, the people (and Guardians) of the world rejoiced, for their Winter Spirit was back.

The Winter Guardian was not to bee seen by human or Guardian eyes for a long time, but everyone he knew could see traces of him in the frost on their windows and snowball fights in the park. No matter how much Jack looked, though, he couldn't find Pitch Black the Nightmare King. What Jack didn't know was that Pitch was always watching him- making sure he was all right.

One night Pitch laughed. _Does this mean I'm a Guardian now? _he asked the moon.

Jack Frost once asked the moon if he was good enough to be a Guardian; if he'd truly found his centre. Now, flying through the starry night, he had a feeling the answer was yes.

EPILOGUE, IF YOU DARE:

Some believed Jack had flown away to simply die in the forest on that first night. Sadly enough, that was actually Jack's plan.

He landed in the forest just over the horizon of North's base, and started walking. Jack knew he wouldn't see Pitch again, and he knew he didn't fit with the Guardians and probably never would, so he would be a loner, as he always had been. As he walked, he simply kept his eyes on the ground in front of him, moving one foot after another. Flying so soon had hurt him a lot, but he needed to get out of that place.

He didn't care what he found, or more likely what he wouldn't find other than spruce trees and snow.

As soon as it started to get dark, a blizzard gathered up around him. He felt his path begin to ascend, and the storm got worse the higher he climbed. Soon, visibility was _zero_. He stumbled forward, clutching his aching ribs, and before he could react, he felt himself falling! He held on to his staff, and luckily too, since it hooked onto something and halted his fall. Jack pulled himself back onto the snowy ledge and inspected what had saved him. His hands traveled up his staff to a bit of ice that it'd hooked onto. Jack felt the ice, and it was smoother than anything he'd ever felt. Jack decided he needed to take a better look at it. With a sweep of his staff to call off the storm, he found the ice wasn't actually ice at all, in front of Jack Frost who was now very much dumbfounded, stood a huge purple castle made of ice.

****Hehe, I feel like a bit of a troll for leaving you with that, but if you'd like to hear what happened ****in the**** week Jack was AWOL, simply leave a review and suggestion, and I'll get right on it :D Thanks again for reading****


End file.
